


Pentniss kinktober

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddles, Daddy knink, Drugs, Egg Laying, Fluff, Food Kink, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Make up sex, Marathon Sex, Mirror Sex, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Stuffing, Sweet, all consensual, belly ache, belly inflation, morining sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: A personal project.Pentniss kinktober (tbh it’s kinda mild but whatever)1 blow job2 crossdress3 knotting4 rimming5 size difference6 double penetration7 hypnotized8 mirror sex9 wall sex10 body worship11 rough sex12 praise kink13 tentacles14 gentle sex15 public sex16 daddy kink17 shower sex18 marathon sex19 belly inflation20 egg laying21 suspended in the air22 morning sex23 hand job24 drugged (consensual)25 make up sex26 crying27 coming untouched28 first time29 stuffing30 while hurt31 loud sex
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 280





	1. Blow job

Being a snake had its perks, Pentious had found. Having absolutely no gag reflex was one he didn’t think he’d get a chance to appreciate. Apparently he would. 

He had his head between Arackniss’s thighs, deepthroating the little spider. He swallowed and smirked as Niss let out a ragged moan.

“P-Pent- ah- oh god! Mmm.” Arackniss was trying and failing to muffle his noises of pleasure.

Pent pulled off.

“Oh come on darling, I want to hear you.” He said.

“Pen I—agh!” Arackniss cut off when Pentious went back down.

“Penny please—I—m-more!” Arackniss begged.

Pentious complied. It wasn’t long before Niss was cumming.

“Pen!” He exclaimed as his back arched.

“Good?”

“Very.” Arackniss said with a tired smile, making grabby motions.

Pentious complied and snuggled up to the tiny spider.


	2. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niss in a dress, need I say more?

Niss was actually in a good mood, despite his brother and sister putting him in a dress. A cute little gothic thing, they had said he would look good in a “gothic Lolita” style, whatever that meant. 

They had just dropped him off at home. He had to admit, he looked nice. And it was surprisingly comfy. He might have to start doing this more often. 

What was he saying? His father would kill him if he found out. And Pentious- he had absolutely no idea how Pentious would react. He should just get inside and take this all off before Pentious came up for dinner, which he still had to make.

He turned the nob and walked towards the stairs.

“How was your day dear?”

Arackniss froze. 

Pentious was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. Good. He hadn’t been seen.

“Uh... it was good.”

Pentious looked up and froze.

“What are you wearing?”

Arackniss froze.

“I-um... Molly an’ Tony decided they wanted ta dress up and decided I needed ta as well. I know what yer gonna say, I agree. I look stupid and I’m goin’ ta take it off right now.” Arackniss said.

“That is not what I was going to say.” Pentious said.

“Oh,” the spider was surprised “What were ya gonna say?” Niss asked nervously.

“I was going to say you look lovely.” 

“Oh.”

“And I was going to say that I desperately want to fuck you right now.” He said, slithering closer. “Preferably in that dress.”

“ _Oh_!” Arackniss said with a blush, suddenly extremely horny.  
__________________________

A few moments later they were in the bedroom. Arackniss in Pentious’s lap as Pentious worked him open on his fingers. The dress was still on. His underwear were not.

“Oh ah, ah, ah, ah, oooooh.” Arackniss gasped out little noises of pleasure.

“Mmm, I love listening to you.” Pentious smiled.

Arackniss blushed, ready to retort, until Pent hit his prostate.

“Ah!”

Pentious removed his fingers and positioned a cock a Niss’s entrance. He kissed the spider’s cheek before gently pushing in.

“Oh! Penny! Right there!” He exclaimed as the snake hit him at just the right spot.

Pentious aimed just thrusts at the spot.

“There my little ssssspider?” He asked

“Ah! Oh! Oh! Ooooooooh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! God! Oh!” The spider moaned.

He leaned in to kiss the spider, peppering kisses all over his face. Niss giggles at the attention, wrapping his arms around the snake’s neck and pulling him in for a proper kiss.

“Pen—I-I’m close.”

“Then cum for me, little spider.” He said.

And Arackniss did.

“Aaaaaaah!” He screamed 

Pentious grunted as the velvet walls clenched around him. He came with a soft moan a moment later.

The two lay panting with earth other, kissing and cuddling.

“You should definitely wear dresses more often.” 

“Yeah, I should.”


	3. Knotting.

Arackniss knew he was going into heat the moment he felt the urge to steal Pent’s shirt and stuff it in the bed. The urge to nest grew stronger as the day went on. Eventually he gave in. He began stealing articles of clothing from the hamper. A bit gross, but they smelled more strongly of his mate than anything, especially since the snake would not be returning for another day or two, just in time for Arackniss’s heat. He raided the closet too of course. A few of Pen’s things and his own made their way into the nest. The linen closet was nearly stripped bare and all the pillows from the couch and several rooms were gone. They were all piled up comfortably into a nest. A few of the warmest and fluffiest blankets sat on top of the nest, keeping the inside warm and cozy.

Arackniss spent the next few days eating and sleeping in his nest. A couple of calls with his boyfriend made him feel safer, more secure with the knowledge that his mate would soon be here to take care of him.

Arackniss awoke the next morning to find that he was hot all over. He desperately stripped his underwear off. The slick forming between his legs made him whimper. He sent one of his hands back to start opening himself up as another stroked his painful erection. 

He grabbed his phone to text his boyfriend.

[Spooder]: when will you be home?

The snake answered immediately.

[Snek]: tonight why?

[Spooder]: I’m in heat

There was a pause.

[Snek]: give me two hours.

The snake was true to his word. Two hours later he saw a large airship out the window, he was urprised Pent didn’t crash with how fast he was going. The spider considered going to the garage to meet his mate, but the thought of leaving his nest filled him with fear and dread.

He didn’t have to wait long anyway. A few minutes later his mate was bursting through the doors of their room. He slithered over to his small mate. Niss was on his back with his legs spread wide. He reached his arms up towards to snake and cooed. 

Pen smiled and swooped in for a kiss. The spider’s upper hands held him in place as his lower hands unbuttoned the snake’s shirt.

“Penny, I need ya!” He moaned.

With his mate back, Niss’s heat had become far more urgent. The slick dripping between his thighs was driving him mad. The snake slid two fingers into the arachnid. He was pleased to find his mate already stretched out. 

“You got yourself ready for me darling?” He asked.’

The spider nodded frantically.

The snake gripped the spider’s thighs, pulling him up slightly. He positioned one of his dicks at the spider’s entrance. The spider moaned at the feeling of the snake’s dick sliding into him. His arms wrapped around his mate and brought him down for a heated kiss. The snake moaned into the spider’s mouth as he became fully seated inside Niss’s slick hole.

“Love you.” The snake said.

“Love you too.” The spider said back.

He wiggled his hips as a sign for the snake to start moving. Pentious did. He gently pushed himself in and out of the spider.

“Harda!” Arackniss demanded.

Pen listed and started thrusting roughly in and out of the petite spider. The spider’s moans were positively melodic. Pentious stopped suddenly.

“Penny wha-“

He was cut off and his mate roughly turned him around and stuck his ass into the air. The snake roughly slid back in and began brutally fucking his mate. 

The spider felt like he was in heaven. The new angle allowed Pen to ram his prostate every time. He pushed back on the snake’s dick, trying to get it deeper.

Arackniss came twice before the snake let out a grain and buried his erection deep into the spider, his knot began to swell and locked him inside his mate. They both groaned at every movement.

Pentious, not wanting to crush his little mate, carefully moved them so the were spooning. His knot went down and he immediately began thrusting again. 

This would be a long week.


	4. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dat snek tongue!

“P-Pen!” The spider moaned as his boyfriend kissed his neck. 

“Yes?” 

“P-please!” The naked spider begged.

Pentious grinned and began to gently palm the spider. Arackniss whined. Pen slid lower and lower. He completely bypassed Arackniss’s erection and went lower. He arrived at the spider’s little hole and playfully licked it. 

“Ah!” Niss gasped.

The snake circled the muscle with his tongue gently before pushing in. It earned him a long drawn out moan from the spider. His tongue explored every bit of the spider’s hole. The prehensile muscle slid deeper and deeper into the spider.

“Oh god! There!” The spider begged.

The snake lavished attention onto the little bundle of nerves, relishing in the way the spider squirmed and moaned. He never let up. He could feel the spider tensing up and quickly removed his tongue. This earned him an unsatisfied groan from the spider. 

Before Arackniss could say a word, the forked appendage was slipping back inside. This time the snake didn’t pull his tongue out. He continued even after the spider had cum. 

He drew three more orgasms from the spider before the spider practically passed out. The snake grinned. His work here was done. He just hoped the spider would stay for another round in the morning.


	5. Size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is less smut scene and more slightly smutty reflection but I have a feeling this kink is gonna get brought up again anyway in another chapter so...

Arackniss was tiny. At just over five one he was the shortest in his family. His father stood at nearly ten feet tall and his brother at eight. Even his sister was more than six feet tall. Arackniss was short. If that were all it would be fine, but as if it wasn’t enough for him to be short, he was thin and lean. Petite. In every sense of the word. 

Pentious was large. He normally stood at about seven and a half feet tall, when he straightened himself he could be as tall as 8 and half feet. His twenty something foot long tail was not small either. The snake’s hips were wide and his chest, though not exactly chiseled or broad, was not tiny either. So though he wasn’t the largest demon in hell, he was by no means small.

When they had first gotten together, Arackniss had kind of hated their difference in size. He couldn’t reach things off the top shelf in Pen’s kitchen or kiss his boyfriend without him leaning down. It was embarrassing. Over time though, he began to love the difference. 

Pen could hold him so much more effectively with all that tail. The snake’s sheer size helped him to make the spider feel safe when wrapped in his coils. The snake could easily pick him up and carry him around. It was so easy for the snake to restrain him too. 

They liked using their size difference in the bedroom most of all though. 

Pentious could restrain the spider with ease and have his way with him. He could wrap the spider’s entire being within his coils while he fucked his ass with his cock and his throat with the tip of his tail, so the only thing the spider could feel was Pentious, inside and out. 

He could wrap his tail around the spider’s throat or cock. He could lift the spider in the air and fuck him. He could run the tail along all of Arackniss’s favorite parts while he gently pushed in and out a a slow speed until they both came hard. 

Most importantly, he could pull the spider up to him and wrap him up in his tail, the spider’s face smushed into his chest. Arackniss was tiny enough to wrap in his arms and just hide away from the rest of the world. He would do that if Niss would let him. 

The spider could easily climb into the snake’s lap or onto his back. He was so small, he could barely take both of Pentious’s cocks. It was a battle. One he enjoyed every minute of. He felt loved when he was tucked away safely from anyone else within the snake’s iron grip.

Arackniss loved the way Pent’s large hands felt while they ran up his back, and when his wide hips fucked him into the mattress.

Arackniss wasn’t sure if anyone had ever made him feel much like it was ok to be small.


	6. Double penetration

Pent had two dicks.

This fact was well known to the spider at this point.

What he had only recently found out though was how amazing it felt to have both of those dicks ramming into him at the same time.

“Pen! Oh god please! Please gimme yer other one too! Please!”

“Mmm, I just want to finish stretching you. As much as I want to be buried in that little ass, I’d much prefer to be careful.” The snake said.

“God Pen! Please, I can take it! Please just give it ta me.” Niss begged with tears in his eyes.

“Alright, but tell me if it’s too much or you want me to slow down.” The snake said.

Pen pulled out a bit and grabbed the twin heads of his cocks. He carefully pushed in. The tips slipped in with a lewd sound. Arackniss moaned.

“M-more! P-please!” The spider requested.

Pen pushed more of himself into the spider. Arackniss keened when they touched his prostate, and again when Pen bottomed out. It was fo full. He felt stuffed. It was fantastic.

The spider began moving himself on the cocks. Pent took this as his sign to start moving. Slowly at first, but soon at a ridiculously fast pace. He could barely handle the massive amount of stimulation to both his cocks. He hadn’t used them both in a while.

Arackniss was in fucking heaven. He could feel every thrust, every twitch, and every last movement those cocks made inside him. Every thrust way like having his prostate punched, but in the absolute best way. He went to stroke himself and saw that every thrust created a bulge in his stomach. It was way too hot. He thought what it might feel like when Pent came. 

That did him in. He came HARD. He squeezed around the twin lengths, trying to milk the cum out of them. Pen grunted at the sudden increase in tightness. He came hard with a cut off yelp.

Arackniss could feel his lover’s cocks emptying into him. He moaned when he felt his belly expand just a bit. It was fucking amazing.

Pent went to pull out but Arackniss stopped him. 

“Mmm, stay. I want ya just a bit longer.” He said sleepily.

Pen smiled and conceded.


	7. Hypnotized

Pen had this incredible ability to hypnotize a person with his eyes.

Arackniss had been fascinated by it for a while now and had finally gotten the courage to ask Pent to try it on him. At first, the snake was totally against it, but Niss had managed to convince him. Pen was very adamant that he only use a light form of his usual hypnosis. That was fine with the spider, they could work their way up.

They had started and Pen’s eyes were swirling. Arackniss didn’t feel any differently though.

“Niss are you hot?”

“N-no.” He said.

He didn’t think so, was he? He wasn’t sure.

“Are you sure? You look a little warm with all of those clothes on.” The snake said.

Come to think of it, yeah, he was kinda warm, it probably was because he had on so many clothes.

“If you’re hot, why don’t you take your coat off?” Pen suggested.

That sounded like a really good idea. He took it off and hung it up.

“There we go. You still look a little warm though, I think the shirt should come off as well, don’t you ?” Pent said.

“Yeah.” Arackniss said, taking off the shirt.

“Much better, yes?”

Niss nodded.

“Come here.” The snake said.

Arackniss wasn’t going to refuse that, bogus claims about hypnosis or not. Pen kisses the spider’s neck, Arackniss was kind of tense though. He froze up a bit when Pent’s hands moved to his ass.

“You seem tense dear, why don’t you relax.”

Arackniss felt his muscles loosen and his body relax.

“Better?” 

“Mhm.”

“Good.”

Pen kissed his neck, lavishing attention there before finally moving down slowly. Arackniss arched into the snake’s touches. It was so nice. He froze when the snake’s hands traveled towards his pants.

“Relax Niss. I won’t hurt you, you know that.”

He didn’t realize he was tense. Why was he tense? Pen would never hurt him. He was always so gentle and sweet with him. He relaxed.

“You should remove these.” Pen said, tugging on his pants.

“Mhm.”

Arackniss did, he want wearing anything underneath. Pen grinned.

“That’s much better.” He said, stroking the spider’s cock with his tail.

“Mhm!” The spider whined.

“What do you want?” The snake asked.

“Y-you.” The spider answered honestly.

“Do you want me inside of you?” He asked.

“Yes.” Niss said.

“I bet you do, you love it when I’m inside of you huh? Love how good I make you feel. It makes you feel so, so good doesn’t it?”

“Yes, so, so good!” The spider exclaimed.

“Can you stay relaxed for me?”

The spider nodded.

Pen slicked his fingers with lube before pushing inside the spider. Arackniss groaned softly. It was so good. Pen felt so good inside him. The snake slid his fingers out and his dick in soon enough.

“How is that?”

“So good!” The spider exclaimed.

“Do you need anything? Want anything?” The snake asked.

“I-I want both.”

“Pardon?” The snake asked.

“I want both of your cocks!” The spider reiterated.

Pen moaned.

“Alright.” The snake said sweetly.

He slid his fingers in alongside his cock, stretching the spider further. At three fingers he could no longer take it. He quickly slid his second cock in with the first. When he looked at the spider he gasped. Arackniss had a blissed out look on his face, and more importantly, a very prominent bulge in his stomach.

“Look at you, so pretty for me.” The serpent said.

“Yes! Only for you.” The spider said.

Pen thrust into the spider, hitting his prostate. The spider groaned. Pen sped up and soon the spider was covering his mouth to cover the noises.

“Don’t hide dear. I want to hear you, I want you to tell me what you want.” Pen said.

“H-harder.” The spider said.

Pen complied.

He sped up his thrusts. The snake wrapped his tail around Niss’s cock. He could feel the spider spasm around him.

“Pen, Penny, Pent! Please! Oh, oh, oh god! There Penny harder, faster, please, I want you. Oh god breed me!” The spider babbled.

The last one nearly sent Pen over the edge.

“You want my cum?” He asked.

“Yes!” Niss answered.

“You want me to fill you up nice and full? Make you pregnant?”

“Oh-Oh yes! Please! I-I want you!” The spider begged.

“Then cum for me.” Pen said.

The spider came, hard.

Pen did too, not long after. His twin lengths filled the spider so full he looked pregnant. His skin stretched and belly large. Pen rubbed his hands all over it. The spider moaned.

“Good?” The snake asked.

“So good.” the spider confirmed.

Pen went down and started eating the spider out. He slurped his cum from the spider’s ass. Arackniss moaned and came a second and third time. Pen finished and snuggled the spider against him.

“When I count to three, you are going to come out of this, but, you will still be relaxed and will remember everything. Ok.”

Arackniss nodded.

“One, two, three.” The snake said. 

“ eh-woah,”

“How do you feel?”

“So, so good.” The spider said.

“Good.” 

Pen wrapped around the spider and the two snuggled together.


	8. Mirror sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niss is gorgeous

Arackniss was self conscious, especially about his scars. He thought they made him ugly. Pen, of course, did not. He hated how the spider often degraded himself over them.

He had a plan to help the spider with that self loathing though.

He had the spider on his back as he kissed his neck. He lifted the small arachnid into his arms and turned him around, pulling his ass in the air with his chest on the mattress. Arackniss found himself looking right into a mirror. He whined and turned his face away. Pen grabbed the spider’s face and gently turned him to face the mirror again. 

“I want you to watch as I take you apart.” He said.

“Wh-what?” The spider whined.

“I want you to see how beautiful you are, so you are going to watch yourself in that mirror while I make love to you.” Pen purred.

Niss whined, but complied.

“Look at you, so beautiful.” The snake said as he made eye contact through the mirror.

“P-Pen!” The spider cried.

Pentious grabbed the lube and started fingering the spider gently. The spider’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. 

His lids flew open when Pen spanked him lightly.

“I said watch yourself dear.”

Niss nodded with a whine. 

Pen continued to stretch the spider, working him all the way to a fist. 

“O-oh god Pen!” He cried.

“So gorgeous.” The snake commented. 

The spider whined when Pentious pulled away. Only to moan when Pen pressed the heads of his cocks into him. 

“Oh god! Pen! Penny! Please!” He begged.

“Look at how pretty you are when you beg.” the snake said, pressing in slowly.

The snake bottomed out, his twin cocks creating a noticeable bulge in the spider’s stomach. Pentious moaned as he rubbed the bump. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered, tracing the outline gently.

Niss whined, tears slipping from his eyes. Pen gently licked the tears away.

“F-fuck me. Please.” The spider begged.

He couldn’t take much more of this. 

Pen gently pulled out and thrust back in. He was so gentle. His fingers traced scars as his tail slid around to slowly stroke the spider in time with his thrusts. 

“So, so pretty. Beautiful. Perfect.” Pen whispered sweetly.

Arackniss met Pentious’s adoring eyes in the mirror and let out a sob. Pent stopped. 

“Darling? Would you like to stop?” He asked.

“N-no!” Arackniss cried, vigorously shaking his head.

Pen carefully started again. He stroked the spider’s body gently, pulling him up so he was on his knees. The snake’s hands wandered all over the fluffy, toned, chest and abdomen.

Pen continued to whisper gentle praises to the spider. His pace increased slowly. He was fucking the spider at a steady pace. 

“P-Penny!” The arachnid cried.

Pent could tell Niss was close. He was too. 

“So beautiful, so handsome.” He said sweetly.

Arackniss keened in pleasure. 

“Say it for me dear.” He ordered.

“Wh-what?” 

“Say it, you’re perfect, handsome, amazing.”

“I-I’m-Ah!” He moaned.

“Say it.” Pen commanded gently.

“Perfect, beautiful!” Niss gasped out.

“Who is?” Pen asked.

“...”

“Who is beautiful and perfect?” The snake asked again, voice steady despite his desperate need to cum.

“M-me!” The spider cried as he came.

Pen moaned and came inside the spider.

“That’s right.” The snake said, kissing the spider’s cheek.

Niss smiled. He fell asleep feeling better than he had about himself in years.


	9. Wall sex

It had been entirely too long since Arackniss had been home. A week long job for his father had quickly turned into a three week job. He still called and texted of course, but it still wasn’t a substitute for seeing the snake in person. Pentious agreed whole heartedly, and asked every day if Arackniss would be coming home, despite knowing when the spider was set to return. So, Pen really missed having his spider.

The longest they had gone without seeing each other before was a week and a half, and that was before Niss had moved in. Since moving in the longest had been 3 days, and that was several months ago. He had gotten used to holding the spider, and fucking him senseless almost every night.

Which is probably why Arackniss found himself pinned against the wall in the hallway 20 minutes after arriving home. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t expect it. They were only a few yards from the bedroom, but they had been naked before they climbed the stairs. 

Pen was sliding a spit slick finger into the spider’s hole as he sucked him off. Niss had to hold the wall for support, his legs would give out otherwise. Pen sucked him hard as he stretched the spider wide open. Niss just wanted at least one of those massive dicks inside him as soon as possible. Pen just kept going though. Niss had already cum once and was hard again almost instantly with the way the snake’s hand massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves inside the spider. 

Pen pulled away and grabbed the spider’s hip as he lined up his cocks. He pushed both in quickly, the heads popping in relatively easily. He stoped to let the spider adjust a bit.

“Fuck me!” The spider demanded.

Pen complied. He thrust all the way in in one movement. The spider moaned and trembled. Pentious held his hips firmly. The spider’s legs gave out after the first thrust. Pen caught the spider and pulled him up. The spider’s back was against the wall, his legs wrapped around Pen. He had one pair of arms against the wall, another around Pen’s neck and a final pair around the snake’s back.

Pen fucked the spider hard. His thrusts were earth shattering for Arackniss though. Every push of the two large dicks against his prostate made him see stars. It was fantastic. He fell over the edge just before the snake. He knew he screamed, but he didn’t hear it. He blacked out a moment and woke to a worried snake hovering over him. He was in their bed. 

“Nissy? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. That was jus’ really good.” The spider said.

“Are you certain?” The snake asked.

“Oh yeah.”

“I missed you Nissy.” The snake said.

“I missed you too Noodle.” The spider replied as he pulled the snake in for a kiss.

They fell both fell into the most restful sleep either had had in weeks.


	10. Body worship

Niss was beautiful.

At least Pentious thought so. Every scar, every lock of unruly hair, each and every one of his eyes. He was perfect. Of course, Arackniss didn’t see it that way. No. 

To Arackniss, he had too many eyes, and their asymmetrical placing was off putting. He was too short. His hair was ratty and ugly. His legs were awkward and his feet hideous and disconcerting. And his scars, oh his scars, they were horrid blemishes that littered his fuzzy back like crumbs on a black counter. Pentious told him otherwise every chance he got, but Pen was his boyfriend. He was supposed to say stuff like that, even if he didn’t mean it. 

Pen saw Niss staring off into space and knew what was going through the spider’s head. It had begun to happen more and more often. Pen was worried about the spider. He knew it was time to do something about this.

So he did.

Niss had just come home from a long day. The spider just wanted to shower and eat. Maybe get fucked, he hadn’t decided yet. He trudged up the stairs and took his clothes off. He hopped into a bath that Pen, being the amazing boyfriend that he was, had already drawn. It was hot and filled with bubbles and the relaxing smell of lavender. Niss melted when his body was submerged. It was so nice. So freaking warm, and relaxing.

He got out 40 minutes later. He must have drifted off at some point because Pen had come in and left clothes for him on the counter. There was a not too.

_Nissy,_

_I hope you enjoyed your bath. When you are ready, come downstairs for dinner, I made all your favorites._

_Love Pen._

When Arackniss got downstairs he saw that Pen hadn’t been kidding. He had even gotten Niss’s favorite wine and tiramisu.

“Hello darling.” The snake said as he got up to greet the spider.

He pulled the spider up into his arms and squeezed gently, planting kisses all over the spider’s face. Niss chuckled. 

“I missed ya.” The spider said.

“And I you. Now let’s eat.” The snake said.

They finished a while later and Pen led Arackniss upstairs for one last surprise. 

They entered the bedroom and Arackniss gasped. The room was lit with candles and the floor was covered in rose petals leading to the bed. 

“You like it?”

Arackniss nodded, still stunned.

Pen began taking his own clothes off, then the spider’s. Arackniss hadn't moved. 

“Niss?” Pen asked, kissing the spider’s shoulder, “is everything alright?” 

Arackniss nodded and it was then that Sir Pentious noticed the tears on the spider’s face. 

“Is something wrong? You’re crying.”

“I’m fine jus—jus’ really happy.” He said.

Pen nodded and guided the spider to lay on the bed. He positioned the spider on his belly and began tracing the scars there. Niss gasped.

“Pen? What are ya-“

“Shh. I’ve got you. Just sit any enjoy it.” The snake said. 

He got out some massage oil and began rubbing the spider’s tense shoulders. He worked out every knot and smiled as the tension began to leave the spider. He worked his way down the spider’s back, pausing at each of the spider’s lower shoulders and massaging there too.

Niss was a moaning mess by the the time Pen reached his lower back. 

“P-Penny!” The spider whined when the snake began rubbing his ass.

“Shh. I’ve got you.” The snake said.

Pen licked the spider’s entrance, earning a strangled cry. He lavished attention the the muscle before pushing in. He licked and rubbed the sensitive bundle with his tongue. When he pulled away, the spider cried out. Pen hushed him before getting the massage oil and coating his fingers. He was so careful as he stretched the spider, massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves until just before the came. 

Pen pushed his first dick into the spider before continuing to stretch the small demon in front of him.

When he finally got the second one in Niss was ready to get pounded. Pen planned to do no such thing. Instead, the snake gently and slowly thrust into the spider. The spider made a noise of protest and tried thrusting back. Pen held his waist. He kissed and licked every scar on the spider’s back.

“You are beautiful.” Pen said.

Arackniss said nothing.

“And gorgeous.” The snake added.

More silence.

“And so, so perfect.”

The spider whined. Tears slipped from his closed eyes. Pen kissed them away tenderly before using his tail to stroke the spider all over.

“So precious.”

“S-stop!” The spider said.

“Stop what? Telling you how much I love you? How amazing you are? How gorgeous you are?”

“I—Don’t lie ta me!” The spider hiccuped

The snake stopped thrusting.

“I am not lying love. I think you are beautiful, and sweet, and perfect. You are so strong and good. Let me show you how amazing you truly are.” The snake said.

Niss nodded. Pen pulled out and Niss found himself whining at the loss. The snake gently hushed him as he spun the spider around. He was so careful.

The snake curled his tail around the spider’s weeping member. He slid back in and the spider let out a content sigh when the snake bottomed out. 

“I adore you.” Pen said, littering Arackniss’s face with small kissed.

He thrust slowly into and out of the spider as he jerked him off with his tail. He tracked the spider’s scars and kissed him deeply. Arackniss moaned. 

The spider came with a breathy cry, nearly passing out. Pen pulled out and jerked himself a few times before cumming across the spider’s back. He grabbed a warm, wet cloth and cleaned the spider gently. He hauled the tiny thing into hind arms on top of him. His tail wrapped around the spider’s lower back.

“I love you.” Pen said.

“Love ya too. Ya damn noodle.”


	11. Rough sex

Niss was getting fucked hard. 

Pen had his tail wrapped around the spider as he fucked him ruthlessly. The serpent’s dicks abused the spider’s prostate. Niss had already cum twice. He was beyond sensitive. Pen was in his rut and Niss was paying the price. Not that he minded. It felt incredible to just be dominated so completely. Pen was so much gentler when Niss was in heat. He almost never fucked the spider like this outside of his rut.

Niss moaned and cried out as the snake continued to thrust wildly. How he was still going was beyond the spider. Niss came with a strangled moan. 

Pen didn’t stop there. 

He just kept going. Niss was hard again soon. The snake pulled out roughly before turning the spider onto his belly. He thrust back in and Arackniss moaned from the new angle. His prostate felt like it was getting hit by a train with every thrust. The snake pulled the spider’s hips up. Slamming harder into the abused bundle of nerves.

Nails scraped the spider’s hips and teeth punctured his neck. The pain only made it better though, sending the spider into his fourth orgasm.

A few orgasms later the spider was nearing his limit. It seemed the snake was almost done though. The stutter of his hips indicated he was very close. Pent’s tail wrapped around the spider’s mostly untouched cock.

He jerked the spider’s erection and Niss came yet again. Pen came inside the spider with a feral growl. He unloaded an obscene amount of cum into the spider. Niss was stuffed so full he looked pregnant.

Niss whined pathetically.

Pen shushed him and pulled him into his arms. The spider was so thirsty.

“Pen?” The spider asked.

“Hmm?” The snake asked, almost disinterestedly.

The spider whined at the tone, fighting the urge to just duck and forget about it.

“C-can I have s-some water?” He asks shakily.

Pen grunted.

“P-please? A-alpha? I’m thirsty.” He whined.

That seemed to snap Pen out of his funk.

“Oh, of course sweetness! I’ll be right back!” He said.

The snake returned with water bottles and some snacks. He slithered back into the bed, carefully wrapping around the spider. He tucked the spider in before helping the spider sit up and carefully holding the water for him. The spider tried to gulp it all at once, but Pen stopped him.

“You’ll make yourself sick like that dear.” He said.

He made sure the spider sipped his water and ate the snacks he brought. The snake and spider drifted to sleep wrapped in a loving embrace.

When Niss awoke, Pen was already fingering him. 

This was gonna be a long week.


	12. Praise kink

Let it be known that Pen and Niss both had massive praise kinks. Pen more than Niss though. As much as Niss loved getting told how good he was, it was sometimes too emotionally heavy for him. Pen, on the other hand, absolutely loved being praised. Just telling him the coffee was good would make him grin like a mad man, but during sex? He really enjoyed it then.

“Ah! Oh! Pen! So good.” Niss moaned

Pen moaned loudly, slamming into the spider harder. Niss managed, some how, to spin them around. He rode the snake’s cock roughly.

“Oh god Penny! So good! So big! You fill me so good!” The spider said. 

Pent moaned and tightened his grip on the spider’s hips.

“Oh yes! Right there! You fuck me so good! I love it! The spider moaned.

Pen flipped them back over. He caged spider in with his much larger frame.

“Oh, love it when you do that! Feels so safe! So good! You’re so good to me!” The spider cried.

Pen thrust one last time and came deep inside the spider.

The spider moaned and came a few moments later.

“Thank you darling, you are so good at that.” The snake said, earning a blush from the spider.


	13. Tentacles

Pen’s massive tail was wrapped around him.

Arackniss was pinned in the bed, with Pen standing over him. Pent’s massive tail was wrapped all the way around him. His arms were completely immobilized. The tip of the tail was fucking him open slowly. Being worked in bit by bit.

The spider was gasping desperately. The thick appendage was speeding up, fucking his ass faster, opening him wider. He could feel it deep inside him, far deeper than Pen could ever reach with just his dicks.

Then it all stopped. He could feel the appendage moving around him, squeezing a bit. Niss felt the snake’s twin lengths thrust in and he cried out loudly. He was practically screaming. His loose hole allowed the snake to move at a stupidly fast pace. His prostate was being pounded.

Pen shoved his tail into the spider’s mouth. Niss gagged lightly. The tail muffled his shouts. He sucked on it, moaning loudly. His eyes rolled back and his face displayed a blissed out look. He knew he must look a wreak.

The spider came hard.

The snake kept going. 

And going.

And going.

_And going._

Niss was already hard again.

The tail in his mouth was fucking his throat. It removed itself and Niss felt the tail slithering a bit more. There was more length around the tip. It wrapped around his head, cradling it, and plunged back into his throat.

Niss screamed around the tail. Pen was speeding up, his thrusts becoming uncoordinated. The snake came hard, filling the little spider to the brim. The snake’s tail tightened around him as he pumped him full.

Pen fell onto the bed and rolled onto his back. He deposited the spider on his belly. The spider looked at the snake, his hard cock trapped between them. Pen smirked. He kissed the spider passionately.

And shoved the tip of his tail back into the spider’s ass. 

“Aaahhh!” Niss cried.

It was fantastic. He fucked the small arachnid, rubbing his prostate endlessly. The spider just moaned into the kiss. The kiss broke and Niss sucked air into his lungs. He was so close.

His sweet little noises were cute. The whimpers and whines left the snake smiling.

“Cum for me Nissy.” 

And he did.

The spider came back to himself slowly. He could feel Pen’s tail stroking him gently. It was so nice. He yawned and nuzzled the snake before falling asleep.


	14. Gentle sex

Niss had had a really bad day.

His father was in a mood. Every little thing the small spider did pissed him off. He came home with a half healed black eye and healing cuts. Pen patched him up and drew him a bath.

The snake even made him dinner.

“Thank ya Pen.” He said while they cuddled on the couch, watching a movie.

“What for?” The snake asked 

“Just, takin’ care of me like that. No one’s ever really done that for me, otha than my ma.”

“Your father never...“

Niss shook his head. “Half of the time she was patching me up was because a him. He always hated her wastin’ her time on me like that.” He said.

“Wasting her time?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I’m not exactly worth the effort. Ya know.” 

“What?!” The snake was shocked.

“I mean, I’m not pretty, or nice, or smart, or particularly good anythin’ otha than sniping. I have like, no redeemin’ qualities.” He said

“I-“ Pen was interrupted when the spider continued.

“I mean, I honestly lie awake at night wonderin’ when ya plan on leavin’ me. Wonderin’ when yer gonna realize I ain’t worth it. I’m not sweet or carin’ like you. I’m jus’ an ugly, worthless, failure of a—“

“Shut up.” Pen said quietly.

“What?”

“I said, SHUT UP!” The snake said.

Niss recoiled.

“I-“

“I don’t know who told you that, but they are wrong!” Pen said with conviction.

“Wh-“ Niss was cut off again.

“You are very intelligent. And gorgeous. You are so talented. You are a fantastic cook. You are kind and thoughtful. You always look out for everyone else! And you are absolutely gorgeous!” The snake said.

“Yeah right. Save yer breath. I’m not worth it. No one loves me Pen, not even my own pa.” The spider said.

“I love you! I love you so much! I love you because you try your best. You think of others. You are so attractive and sweet. And those little feet of yours are precious!” Pen said.

Niss laughed.

“You are perfect, and you deserve everything.”

Pen wrapped him up gently in his coils.

“I’m really not.”

“You really are.”

“I’m just not-“

“You are! Niss, can you just let me prove it to you?” He asked.

Niss looked up into Pen’s big, begging eyes. He caved and nodded.

Pen gently held the spider in his arms and kissed him sweetly. Niss tensed before relaxing into the kiss. Pen held his hips and rubbed gently. His tail rubbed the spider’s crotch.

Niss gasped and moaned into the kiss. Pen carried the spider to their bed. He removed their clothes and gently ran his hands all over the spider.

He kissed the spider. Their tongues danced and slid together. Niss moaned. Pen broke the kiss and moved his lips down the spider’s body. He wrapped his tongue around the spider’s hard length. He grabbed lube with his tail and slicked his fingers. The now slick fingers slid into the little arachnid’s hole. 

Niss moaned loudly and thrust up into Pent’s mouth. Pen smirked and pulled off. He gently thrust his fingers into the spider. He still only had two fingers in the spider. 

“Oh god Pen more please!” Niss screamed.

Pen complied with another finger. The snake rubbed his boyfriend’s prostate. Niss was moaning and gripping the bed sheets roughly. Pen slid a fourth finger in. Arackniss gasped. Pen usually only went to three. 

The snake was massaging the spider’s sweet spot. Niss was practically screaming. The spider came. Tears were running down his face. Pen gently slid himself into the tiny spider. Niss moaned. Pen filled him so well. Pens fingers slid in alongside his cock. He stretched the spider further. Eventually adding his second dick. Niss was desperate.

“Pen! Penny! Oh god please! Just move!” The spider begged.

Pen did. 

He slid out of the spider slowly, thrusting back in gently. Pen rolled his hips, rocking into and out of the spider carefully. Niss tried to thrust back. Pen wouldn’t let him. He kissed the spider tenderly.

“Let me take care of you Nissy.” Pen said sweetly.

The snake laced their fingers together. Arackniss wrapped his remaining arms around the snake. He whined and pleaded for more, harder.

“God Pen! Please! Faster! Please just fuck me harder!”

“I want to take my time. I don’t want to fuck you Nissy. I want to make love to you.” Pen said.

“P-pen?!” The spider gasped out.

“You are worth it. All of it. You deserve to feel loved.” Pen said sweetly.

Niss was crying. Pen kissed away the tears. His tail wrapped around the spider’s cock, stroking gently. Niss arched into the touch, crying out. The snake hushed him gently, kissing him passionately. 

Pentious could feel the spider’s orgasm approaching. He sped up just a bit. Pen began to whisper sweet things into the spider’s ear. Every sweet comment had the spider’s breath hitching and his dick twitching.

“I love you Niss.”

That did it. The spider came. He screamed the snake’s name, holding him that much closer. Thrust one last time and came into the spider with a grunt. The snake slumped to the side, still embedded in his lover. He slid out and flipped them. Niss was laying on his boyfriend’s chest. Pen had his tail gently curled around the spider’s backside. 

He tenderly cradled his petite lovers form with his larger body. The snake gently stroked the spider’s tiny body. He wiped the tears from the spider’s eyes.

“Penny, I—“

“Shh. It’s alright. Just get some sleep.” The snake said.

“I love you too.” The spider whispered. 

Pen smiled gently.

“I know. Now sleep.”

Niss fell asleep in the protective, loving embrace of his amazing boyfriend.


	15. Public sex

Arackniss was in no way fond of having sex in public. He hated the people who did it. In hell, you could literally find people fucking on the side walk. Most people had the decency to at least slip into an alleyway though. Not everyone, but most people. 

Of course, Pen having been in hell for almost twice as long as his little lover, had gotten over his stigma on public sex. He didn’t particularly care anymore. He knew that Niss did though. So he wasn’t about to go fucking him on a park bench. 

In the bathroom of their favorite club though, that was a different story. And as much as Niss didn’t like public sex, he was too horny at this point to really care. Though, he was still gonna try and be quiet. 

Pen already had a dick in him. His little feet were around the snake’s waist and he just allowed Pen to fuck him against the stall. It was amazing. He was just so horny right now. Pen was fucking sexy in his club clothes and Niss had already had few to drink. Between the light buzz of the alcohol and slide of Pen’s dick inside him, the spider barely had the presence of mind to bite his lip. Pen licked his neck, prompting a whine from the arachnid. 

The bathroom door opened, and Pen didn’t even stop, just slowed down. Which was somehow a little worse. The snake’s hand came up to stroke the spider. Niss buried his face in the snake’s neck. He tried to muffle the noises but only had some success. 

When they were finally alone again, Pen rammed into the spider against the stall door. The spider was quickly approaching orgasm. Pen came first. His hot seed spilled into the spider, pushing the smaller into ecstasy. Just as the door opened.

Arackniss heard the door close and his eyes widened with the realization that someone else was in the room. He buried his face into the snake neck once more. He was practically shaking.

The guy left a few minutes later.

“Are you alright Nissy?” Pen asked.

Niss nodded.

“You wanna go home?” It was still relatively early, but if it would make the spider feel better then Pen would do it.

“Yeah.” 

So pen helped the spider fix himself up, after making himself look presentable, and gently guided him out the back. He walked with one arm around the spider’s back all the way back to his home, where Niss immediately collapsed into an exhausted sleep on the couch.


	16. Daddy kink

Pen and Niss were in the kitchen making popcorn for movie night tonight. Honestly, they watched movies at least three times a week, but Saturday was their official movie night because Arackniss didn’t have to go to work on Sunday. That meant they could stay up as late as they wanted tonight and not worry about work. 

“Niss? Can you hand me the salt?”

“Yes Daddy.” The spider answered.

Both froze. Had Niss really just said that? And why was that so hot? Pen was struggling to come up with a response. 

Finally he said, “What did you just say?” 

“Y-yes Daddy.” Niss repeated. 

The spider was blushing furiously. His cheeks were clearly a shade or two darker now. Pen thought it was adorable. The snake slithered over to the spider and lifted him onto the counter so he could kiss him better. 

Even though Niss was sitting on the counter, Pen still had to tilt his head down to reach the spider’s mouth. The snake kissed his spider passionately, his hands roaming over fuzzy muscles. His crotch pressed against the spider’s hardening length.

“Oh!” The spider gasped as the snake slid his pants off. 

Pen reached into the drawer for lube. After the first couple of times they had gotten heated in the kitchen, they started keeping lube. The damn thing got a lot more use than either would have initially thought.

The snake began to stretch the spider. The small arachnid moaned and grasped Pen’s neck. He lifted his ass a bit so Pen could stretch him better.

“Oh god! Please just fuck me!” The spider finally said at the third finger.

“Oh? You want Daddy to fuck you?” Pen asked teasingly.

Niss gasped. Why was that so fucking hot? 

“Yes!” The spider yelled.

“Yes who?” The snake teased.

“Yes Daddy!” 

Pen gripped the spider’s little body and slammed in. Arackniss screamed in pleasure. Pen started to thrust and Niss saw stars.

“Oh god! Daddy! Harder Daddy! Please!” The spider begged.

Pen readily complied. He thrust into the spider harder. His hips aimed for that little spot that would make the spider completely lose it.

“Oh god! Right there Daddy!” The spider screamed. 

“Here baby?” He asked, thrusting against the spot again.

“Yes! Yes! There Daddy! Right there!” The spider screamed.

Pen aimed his thrusts there. Niss started to babble out an incoherent string of curses mixed with “Daddy!” and “Yes!” and “Harder!”

“Daddy!” The spider screamed one final time before releasing.

Pen groaned and came when Niss’s walls began to tighten. The spider slumped against the larger male, his arms wrapped loosely around Pen’s neck and legs around his waist.

Pen kissed the spider’s forehead gently and carried him to the couch. They both got comfy and watched their movie together. By the time they fell asleep two movies had passed and all the eggbois in earshot were permanently scarred.


	17. Shower sex

“Come on Niss. Into the shower.” 

“Can you get in with me?” The spider asked

“Of course.” The snake said.

Both were in the shower in no time. Pen took barely any time to wash, filth tended to just slid off his smooth scales. 

Arackniss on the other hand, needed a bit of help. Pen was more than happy to rub shampoo through the spider’s fluff. He paid extra attention to the spots he knew were sensitive. He did the same thing with the conditioner. His tail gently slid around the spider and Niss moaned.

Pen smirked. 

“Is someone horny again?” The snake asked.

Niss blushed a bit, looking away. Pen thought it was cute. The snake gently pinned the spider. Niss looked up at Pen’s lustful gaze and whined. The spider threw his arms around the snake. The snake lifted the spider from the ground and Niss slipped his legs around Pent’s waist. 

The snake thrust into his lover with both dicks. Niss moaned. The hot water rained down on them, the steam fogging the air just a bit. Pen fucked the spider against the tile.

Niss’s hands scrambles for purchase. He found none. The spider wrapped his upper and lower set of arms around the snake, leaving the middle against the wall in an attempt to brace himself. 

The snake pounded the spider’s prostate. Niss felt every twitch the snake’s large members made in him. Every thrust sent him closer to orgasm.

When the snake bit his neck, it was all over. 

Niss came with a shout. Pen wasn’t far behind. He spilled his seed into the spider.

“I guess we gotta clean up again.” The spider said.


	18. Marathon sex

Niss had no idea what Pen had planned, but if he was telling the spider two days in advance to get ready, and was planning on it being during Niss’s week off, then the spider was certainly in for a wild ride.

Pen already had everything they needed. Snacks, water, lube, and a few other things. They weren’t leaving this room for a while. Pen hadn’t seen his spider in nearly a month, and they lived together. Niss hadn’t been home in a while, his father keeping him beyond busy.

Niss was rested up and ready to spend the week with his boyfriend. He had to admit, he was worried. He stepped inside and looked around. He couldn’t see the snake anywhere. 

Then, a smell from the kitchen caught his attention. He followed the heavenly scent into the kitchen to find Pen making lunch. 

“Nissy!” The snake said upon noticing him.

Arackniss was swept up into the snake’s arms and squeezed gently. Pen was so affectionate. He nuzzled the spider’s cheek as he held him. Pen let go, but kept his spider seated on his tail as he went to stir what appeared to be spaghetti. 

“Whatcha makin’ Pen?” The spider asked.

“You’ll see. Go pick a movie while I finish up.” The snake said.

The two ate pasta and watched a movie together. The whole time, Pent’s tail rubbed against Niss’s crotch. Niss was finally getting the idea. 

They ended up tearing each other’s clothes off and rushing upstairs halfway through the movie. 

Pent quickly prepared the spider and shoved a dick into him. Niss was crying out. He had missed this so much. Pen’s dick was so good. So good. The spider was approaching orgasm.

The snake fucked him mercilessly. Niss came hard, but Pen kept going. Niss was hard again in a matter of moments.

The snake continued fucking the spider at a rough pace, both cumming hard. Pen offered the spider some water which he took gratefully. The snake gently rubbed the spider’s shoulders, then back, then lower back, finally arriving at his ass. He kneaded and massaged the smaller males pert cheeks. Niss moaned quietly. 

Pen grabbed the lube again and slicked his other cock before pressing inside the spider. Niss moaned. What’s this Pen’s plan? To just keep fucking him? 

Niss lost coherency when Pen hit his sweet spot. The snake kissed and mouthed his neck. He gently slid his needle sharp fangs into the spider’s shoulder. Niss moaned again. The little spider was getting louder as his third orgasm approached. 

Niss could feel heat pool in his stomach. Getting hotter and hotter. His orgasm built quickly. Pen’s hands found their way to the spider’s little waist where they dug in hard enough to bruise.

“Pen!” The spider cried as he orgasmed again.

Pen came inside the spider. His seed leaked from the little arachnid’s hole when he pulled out and Niss moaned. The snake grabbed something from the drawer and slipped it inside the spider. 

“Pen!” The spider cried.

The snake simply hushed the spider and grabbed a remote of some kind. He pressed a button and suddenly Niss melted. The thing in his ass was vibrating!

“Oh god!” The spider cried.

Pen slid his tail under the spider and lifted him gently into his arms. Pen grabbed the tip of the object, which Niss had now identified as a vibrator, and pulled it out a bit, before thrusting it back in at a different angle. Pen did this a few times, searching out the spider’s sweet spot.

“AH!” The spider cried. 

Pen aimed the thrusts right there. The spider was a babbling little mess. He was speeding towards orgasm, getting closer and closer. He was right at the edge, ready to fall over.

Pen pulled out.

Niss whined.

“Oh come now darling, don’t be like that.” The snake said.

“Pen!” The spider whined.

Pen slapped the spider’s ass.

Niss whimpered but stayed quiet.

“There we go.” Pen said.

Niss bit his lip. Pen just grabbed the spider and flipped him on top.

“Pen?” The spider asked uncertainly.

“I want you to ride me.” The snake said. 

Niss complied readily. He bounced his little body on top of the snake’s cock. Pen smiled at the spider and stroked his thigh. He slid his hands to the spider’s hips where his claws pierced the soft skin hidden beneath all the fluff. Niss yelped at the pain and Pen smirked.

Pen flipped them again and fucked the spider ruthlessly. Niss came hard, pulling pen over with him.

After a few minutes, and some water, Pen grabbed more lube. Niss whined. He wasn’t entirely sure how much more he could take. Pen lubed up the tip of his tail and thrust it into the spider. Niss moaned when the snake’s long tail slipped into his used ass. 

Pen fucked the spider open, getting him extra loose. The appendage receded after a long while of slow tortuous pleasure. Niss buried his face into the snake’s neck and whined. Pen shushed him gently before pushing his dicks inside the spider. 

The thrust roughly, reaching deep into the spider’s loose hole. He was still huge, and Niss felt tight around his thick lengths. The little spider whined.

The snake smiled and thrust into the spider’s sweet spot. He quickened the pace. They both came at the same time. Niss’s belly was starting to bulge just a bit. 

Niss sighed when Pen pulled out, only to whine when he realized the snake was, somehow, still hard. Pen slid a plug into the spider’s hole before grabbing Niss’s hair.

He pulled the spider’s face to his dicks and Niss whined. The spider wrapped his lips around one. They were big enough so that there was no way the spider could get both in his mouth.

Niss sucked the snake’s large member. He used a few of his hands to stroke the snake’s other dick. Pen’s hand tightened in his hair. He knew the snake was close. Pen shoved the dick in his mouth down the spider’s throat roughly, cumming hard. The spider had no choice but to swallow the snake’s large load, or half of it at least. The other half was all over him. Niss knew he must look a mess by this point. 

He didn’t care. 

Pen slid the plug out of the spider’s ass and slid his dicks back in. The spider cried out again. He felt so good. Pen fucked him hard and fast, his tail coming to jerk the small demon off. Niss tightened his ass, squeezing Pen. The snake grunted. Niss just moaned. The snake pulled a dick out and jerked it over the spider’s back as he fucked him.

Niss moaned and screamed the snake’s name as he came. Pen came inside the spider, and all over his back. The spider was covered in the snake’s seed. 

Pen gently slid a plug into the spider once more before cradling the smaller form in his arms.

“God Pen.”

“You alright Nissy?” The snake asked.

“Yeah.” 

“How about a bath?” The snake asked.

“That sounds wondaful right now.” The spider said.

Pen went and drew them a bath in his massive tub, with bubbles, of course. He carried the spider in and sat them both in the warm water. The spider was sat in his lap and the snake’s tail gently trailed over the spider’s body. 

Niss sighed contentedly. It was so nice. The water was warm, the bath smelled nice, the bubbles were soft, and most importantly, he was being held by the one he loved.


	19. Belly inflation

Pen had both his dicks shoved way up inside Arackniss. He had already stuffed the spider full with four orgasms. The little spider looked pregnant with the amount of cum inside him. 

“Mmm. Look at you. So round and full of my cum.” 

Niss moaned.

Pen slid his hands over the spider’s large tummy, eliciting a whine from the spider. Pen nuzzled the spider gently, tongue flicking over his cheek. Niss kissed the snake. 

Pen thrust into the spider again. Niss moaned.

“Pen, if ya cum any more I’ll pop.” Niss whined.

“We’ll see.” The snake said. Niss moaned at that.

The spider already had doubts he’d be able to move at all as he was. If he got any bigger, he’d definitely pop. The snake fucked him harder. He was so sensitive already. Pen came inside him again, cum leaked out and Niss could feel the cum already in him being stuffed deeper and deeper.

“Pen!” The spider groaned as he came.

Pen pulled out and grabbed an exceptionally large plug. He stuffed the plug into the spider’s ass. Niss moaned when Pen slid his hands over the spider’s large belly. He wrapped the spider up with his tail, his hands never leaving the sensitive stomach.

Niss was exhausted. Pen wrapped him up and he was all warm. The hands gently rubbing his belly felt so nice. Niss sighed. He was so sleepy. 

Niss fell into a deep contented sleep, his boyfriend wrapped around him and his large belly.


	20. Egg laying

“Aah!” 

Pen was laying in his and Niss’s bed. For once, he was glad Niss wasn’t home. He would hate for the spider to see him like this; stomach large, sweating and writhing on the bed, moaning every time the eggs in him shifted. 

“Aah!” He screamed at a contraction. 

He could finally feel the damn eggs shifting into place and slowly, so slowly, making their way down towards his hole.

The first egg began to breach, Pen was having a bit of trouble getting the damn thing to just slip out already. He just wanted them out. 

Finally, the egg slipped out with a rush of slick, clear liquid.

“Ah!” The snake sighed, relaxing for just a moment before his body tensed again.

He was so focused on the eggs he didn’t even hear the front door open. 

The second egg was sliding down, followed quickly by the third and fourth. He felt them rub against his prostate, his twin erections slipping out quickly. The snake moaned and squirmed. Small gasps made their way out his lips. The second egg was almost out. Pen pushed slightly and it slipped out with another small fish of slick.

“I have no idea what is goin’ on here, but it’s weirdly hot.” 

Pen tensed and sat up straight.

“Nissy?!” He he yelped.

“Hey babe. What, uh, what’s going on here?”

“Wh-what are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be working?!” The snake said panickedly. 

“Pops let me come home early since I finished the job quickly.” Niss said, “I was gonna surprise ya, but, I think ya kinda got me.”

“I don’t kn—ah!” The snake was cut off when an egg rolled against his prostate, causing his eyes to roll back and him to collapse back onto the bed.

“Penny?!” Niss said as he rushed over.

“Mmm, o-oh!” Niss relaxed at the pleasured sounds.

The third egg was making its way out. Niss hadn’t had a chance to really look at what was going on, but now that he was closer, he realized it.

“Holy crap. Ar-are ya layin’ eggs?!” The spider asked.

Pen nodded and moaned.

“Fuck!” The spider said.

Pen whined and his his face.

“Ya doin’ aight there Penny?” Niss asked gently.

Pen didn’t respond. Niss was about to ask again, but a groan from the snake cut him off. He watched in fascination as his boyfriend pushed out a third egg. 

Pen whimpered. He was so sensitive right now. And the eggs were so big. It almost hurt. His belly did hurt. He really just wanted the damn eggs out.

“Hey, ya want me to help ya?” The spider asked gently.

Pen looked up at the spider with big, sweet, sparkling eyes. He nodded hopefully at the spider.

Niss pulled the snake to him. He adjusted them so Pen was in his lap, the spider holding him gently, rubbing his belly and kissing him to make him feel better.

Pen whined again.

“Shh. I’ve gotcha. I’m here. Shh.”

“Nissy?!” The snake whined again.

“Shh. You can do it Pen. Come on. It’s ok Noodle.” The spider comforted.

Pen whimpered.

“Shh. Jus’ let it come out, ok? You push wheneva yer ready.” He said, rubbing the snake’s belly.

Pen pushed and two eggs popped out. More slid down, rubbing against his sensitive insides. His cocks twitched. Niss noticed. Carefully, he slid his lower arms down and began jerking the snake off.

Pen whined again.

“Shh. I know. I’ve gotcha. Let me take care of ya.” The spider said, still jerking the snake. 

Pen cried out as he came, whimpering from over stimulation. He felt the eggs slipping down even faster. They started slipping out on their own, he didn’t even have to push much. Pen moaned.

“Oh! Oh! Ah! Aah! Yes! Mmm!” The snake said.

“God Penny.” The sniper said.

Pen whined again when he felt Niss’s erection poke his back.

“Y-you dirty little— you’re getting off on this, a-aren’t you.” The snake accused.

“Ya can’t blame me babe, ya look gorgeous. Yer so fuckin’ full. It’s stupidly hot.” The spider said.

“Yeah? Well maybe you’d like to be in my position then.” 

“Maybe I would.” The spider said.

Pen grinned evilly. He turned over and ripped the spider’s clothes off. He hadn’t even laid a quarter of the eggs. The snake pushed a dick into the spider.

“Agh! Pen what are ya - ah!”

The snake fucked the spider, Niss felt the snake’s dick enlarge with a bump at the base, a large bump. It slid closer to the tip. They both came suddenly when the bump, which Arackniss had identified as an egg, slid against the spider’s prostate. Pen’s dick spilled out some kind of liquid along with the egg. The liquid made the spider’s insides relax. He felt another egg slip inside, and another, followed quickly by another. 

Soon, Niss’s belly was large, and Pen wasn’t even finished. Niss was a moaning mess. He felt the eggs sliding against each other. They were large, each as thick as a baseball. The constant stimulation to his prostate caused the spider to cum again.

“Oh god! Pen!” The spider said.

Pen growled. Thrusting hard into the spider, eliciting a scream. He was so full it was starting to hurt. Pen didn’t seem to care. 

The snake slipped the final few eggs into the spider and slithered away. Niss whined. Where did Pen go? He couldn’t even move, he was fo full of eggs. He wanted the snake. 

“P-Pen?” He tried.

“P-P-Pent?!” He cried.

“Penny!?” He screamed. God he could feel the things sliding back down, nearing his hole.

“Mmm. You’re right. That is sexy.” The snake said.

“Penny!” The spider cried, reaching towards the snake.

An egg began to breach. Niss gasped, body relaxing.

“Well, this is much better than laying the damn things myself.” The snake said.

Niss had tears in his eyes. “Penny.” He said softly, his ass tensed and the egg slid back in.

Finally, after a bit of pushing, it slipped out. Niss sobbed in relief. Until another made its way down.

“Penny! Please!” The spider begged.

Finally, Pen gave in and approached the spider. He realized just how ridiculously stuffed the spider was. He might have gone a bit overboard. He probably shouldn’t have put all his eggs into the small spider.

“Nissy?”

“Noodle, please!” The snake said.

“Shh, it’s ok.” The snake said. 

He slithered behind the spider, helping him up. He lifted the spider into his arms, Niss’s back against his chest as Pen held the sniper’s legs apart. The snake’s tail slipped around his middle and gently rubbed the distended abdomen. 

“Ah!” The spider cried.

Pen’s tail squeezed a bit and several eggs slid out. Niss moaned. Struggling against the snake’s hold. 

He slipped out of the uncomfortable position and got on his knees. The spider threw his arms around the snake. He could feel gravity taking over. The eggs began to slide out at a regular pace. One sliding out every other minute or so. Finally no more were sliding out. 

“All done?” The snake asked.

Niss shook his head. He had tears in his eyes now. The spider could feel the remaining eggs, they were so deep.

Pen flipped the spider so his back was resting against the snake’s chest. He realized Niss was right. There were still a several eggs left in there. Probably at least 8. 

Niss strained and whined. 

“Penny!” He cried.

“Shh. I’ve got you.” The snake said.

Gently, he rubbed the spider’s belly again. Niss could feel a few dislodge. Pen watched as they stretched the spider’s hole as they slipped out. Niss moaned and Pen reached his tail to stroke the spider. On the 6th egg, the spider came.

The seventh refused to come out though. 

“Nissy?”

“Mhm.” The spider said tiredly.

“I’m gonna have to get those out.” Pen said.

Niss nodded. 

Pen slathered his hand in lube before carefully slipping it inside the spider. He found the egg and gently grasped it. Niss was crying. His cock was hard again. Pen pulled gently. The egg slid out, a gush of slick and cum came with it, along with another egg shortly after. 

Niss groaned and pushed gently.

“Nissy wha-“ he was cut off when he saw the spider’s hole flutter around what he hoped to be the final egg.

Niss moaned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted out. It was so good. He carefully pushed the egg. He felt his hole clench around it. He whined.

“Shh. You can do it darling.” Pen encouraged.

Niss pushed one last time and the egg popped out, along with a final gush of fluid.

The sheets were thoroughly ruined.

“There we go.” The snake said.

“Mmm.” The spider whined.

“Shh. It’s all over. How about a shower?” The snake suggested.

Niss shook his head. 

“Why not?”

“Can’t stand up.” The spider said.

“Oh! I’m so sorry dear. I should have asked before I did that!” The snake said.

“I asked for it. I don’t mind. It was good.” The spider said.

“Would you like a bath?” The snake asked.

Niss nodded. 

Pen drew them both a bath. He slithered in with the spider. He helped the little arachnid wash himself before he got out.

“You just stay here and relax for a bit, ok?” The snake said.

“M’kay.” Niss said.

Pen left and changed the sheets on the bed, making sure everything was perfect. He fluffed all the pillows up and grabbed some fluffy blankets for the spider.

He ran down stairs to get the spider some food and water. The snake set the food down on a tray before he slithered back into the bathroom to get the spider.

“Nissy? You ready to get out?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.” The spider said, extending his arms.

Pen lifted his boyfriend out of the tub and dried him gently. He helped the spider slip into one of Pent’s own shirts, which was way to big for Niss. He carried the spider back to bed and settled him in. He gently fed Niss bits of fruit and helped him sip his water. 

“Are you feeling alright Nissy?” He asked gently.

“Yeah. Much betta. How ‘bout you?” The spider asked.

“Me?”

“Yeah. I wasn’ the only one who had ta lay eggs.” The spider said.

“I’m fine. I didn’t have to lay nearly as many as you did, plus, my body is built to take it. Yours is not. I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly darling.” He said.

“Ya didn’t. That was great. Seriously.” 

“You actually enjoyed that?” The snake asked.

“Yeah. No idea why, but that was super hot.” The spider said.

“Really?!” 

“Yeah. We’ll have ta do that again.” The spider said.

“Definitely.” The snake said.

Truth be told, he had enjoyed seeing Niss round with his eggs. Had enjoyed watching the little spider struggle to lay them. Yes, he decided, they would definitely do this again.


	21. Suspended in the air

Pen had his tail wrapped around the spider’s waist. Niss was dangling in the air. Pen had the spider in front of him. Niss had a confused look on his face, while Pen’s face had menacing smirk.

“Pen? I-is somethin’ wrong?” Niss asked.

Pen just smiled wider.

“Of course not. I just thought I might like to try something.”

Niss raised an eyebrow.

Pen grabbed some lube and stretched the still suspended spider. He laid him on the bed and finished stretching him. He wrapped the spider up, making sure all of the spider’s limbs were restrained.

He pulled the spider up and slid into him. 

“Oh Penny!”

The snake fucked the spider roughly. Niss felt so vulnerable like this. Restrained and naked. He had absolutely no control. 

He loved it. 

The snake was thrusting harder and faster into the spider. His claws digging into the spider’s fur. Pen shifted Arackniss a bit and suddenly the spider saw stars. 

“Oh! Right there Pen! Right there!” The spider moaned.

Pen thrust into that spot again and the spider turned into an incoherent mess. Pen slid his tail so the spider’s erection was rubbing against his coils with every thrust.

Pen hit his prostate one more time and the spider was finished. Niss shouted as he came. His cock shooting thin ropes of sticky cum. His walls tensed and his little toes curled in pleasure.

The snake moaned as the spider tightened around him. Pen came as well, still thrusting tho the spider. He spilled his hot seed deep into the ebony spider’s ass. 

The both panted as they came down from their high. Pen threw the spider into the bed before slithering in himself. He wrapped around the spider and they snuggled each other through the night.


	22. Morning sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been behind recently. School happened. I’m working on catching up

Pentious awoke to find Arackniss curled tightly around him. The spider’s erection pressed against the snake’s crotch.

Pen smiled. Niss was still dead asleep. The snake carefully rolled his hips against the spider’s. Niss moaned

“Nissy.” The snake giggled.

The spider grumbled.

“Arackniss.”

“What?” The spider said sleepily.

Pen rolled his hips against the spider’s. Niss groaned. Arackniss slid on top of the snake and teased his own opening. Pen moaned at the sight, his dicks sliding out.

Arackniss moaned and slipped on top of one. He bounced his little body quickly. The snake moaned as Niss pushed himself up and down on his cock.

The little spider threw his head back and moaned.

“Pen! Oh god! You’re so good.”

Pen slid his hands around the spider’s waist. Most of the smaller male’s hands were steadying him on the snake’s lap, but one was stroking his own erection. The little spider moaned louder.

“Penny! I’m so close!”

“Me too dear, me too!” He said.

The spider came, shooting ropes of white cum over Pen’s chest. Pen felt the spider’s velvet walls squeeze him tight and he finally came. His hot seed spilled into the spider, filling him with warmth.

Arackniss slumped forward and rested on his boyfriend’s chest. Pen’s tail wrapped around the spider and gently stroked his back.

“That was the best way to wake up Penny.”


	23. Hand job.

Pen palmed the spider’s cock through his pants. Niss was leaking by the time the pants finally slid off to reveal the lacy panties he work underneath.

Pentious stoked him quickly. His soft, cool hands worked his length. The spider reached his hands down to stroke the snake’s large dick. Pentious moaned at the slightly calloused hands. Niss’s hands were so little he had to get two hands to get all the way around even one of the snake’s massive lengths.

Pentious slipped the spider’s panties off and continued to stroke him. He loved it. It was so nice. Pent’s thumb slid over his slit and he moaned loudly. The snake collected the pre there and used it to slick the way a bit more.

The spider repeated the action for Pen’s dicks. Pentious moaned and threw his head back. They continued to stroke each other. Pen’s hands came down to play with the spider’s fuzzy balls. 

Niss lost it.

He spilled hot, pearlescent seed onto the snake’s hands and between their stomachs. The spider soul led his efforts to make Pentious cum.

He slipped on top of the snake and stroked his cocks. The spider slid one hand down to play with the snake’s hole. That did it. The snake came hard. His twin dicks covered them both in cum. Pen lapped up their fluids and Niss almost got hard again from watching.

Finally, the were finished. Pen slipped Niss into his arms and the two fell asleep.


	24. Drugged

“God Pen! Please! Just bite me.”

Pentious looked down at his little lover. The spider was already high off of of hit of Pentious’s venom. It wouldn’t hurt him. Not when he was like this. His venom changed when he bit someone he liked romantically. It turned into a powerful aphrodisiac and made the skin so much more sensitive.

“Penny! Please!” Arackniss begged. 

Pentious gave in and allowed his needle sharp fangs to pierce the spider’s soft flesh. He pumped his venom into the spider. Niss moaned. Suddenly, everything was way more intense. Every touch was electric, every thrust of Pen’s hips sent him to heaven. The colors in the room got more vivid. He couldn’t even think straight and he couldn’t care less. He needed this right now. 

He came without warning, body tensing and white cum shooting from his length. He was still hard. The spider moaned and the snake grinned. This was going to take a while. He knew it would be worth it. Niss would be loopy for a while after this. And super snuggly.

The snake lost count of how many times the spider came after 5. To be fair, that was around the time his second orgasm hit him. Pen rocked his dicks into the spider one last time as they both came for the final time.

Pent gently held the spider. Niss always got clingy when Pent’s venom started to wear off. He also got emotional. Pen found that lots of sweets and snuggles and fluffy blankets was the best way to comfort him after.

The spider fell asleep in Pen’s arms and a warm blanket.


	25. Make up sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss takes his pasta very seriously.

“I’m so sorry Niss.”

“I know.” The spider said. 

He kissed the snake passionately. Pen wrapped himself around the spider as he kissed the soft lips desperately. Niss moaned. Pen grabbed lube and slowly stretched him desperate boyfriend. 

“Oh Penny! More!” The spider said.

Pentious added a finger to the spider’s hole. Soon he had both his cocks shoved into the spider. He fucked into the spider gently. 

“Pen harda! Fuck me harda!” 

“I love you dear.”

Niss gasped and arched his back. He whined and Pen nuzzled him gently. He hushed the spider’s cried with sweet words and gentle hands. Those gentle hands stroked the spider’s back and hips as he gently thrust into him

“Harda!”

Pentious sped his pace a bit, but not enough. Niss whined. Pen slipped a hand around the spider’s cock. Niss cried out in pleasure. He was so close.

“I love you Arackniss.”

That sent the spider over the edge. He came with a strangled moan, his seed spilling over the bed. Pen came as well, shooting his seed deep into the spider. 

“I’m sorry I messed up the pasta.” The snake said

“It’s ok. Just don’t do it again.” Arackniss told the snake.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Niss said finally.


	26. Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long. I have a surgery coming up soon and have been really busy dealing with all of that.

Arackniss could feel the tears of pleasure dripping down his face. He was well aware of the fact that he was crying and begging. He also didn’t care.

Pen licked the tears from the spider’s face. He relished in the way the spider shivered. His soft, desperate begging was music to the snake’s internal ears.

“Oh Niss. You look so pretty like this.” The snake purred.

“P-Penny! Harda!” The spider cried.

Pentious smirked as the salty tears turned from pure pleasure to include a hint of frustration. The snake refused to go any harder. Or faster. He stayed at a steady pace, torturing the little spider. 

The tears dripped onto the bed like tiny rain drops. Pentious loved this look on Niss. Pure pleasure, so much it made him cry. 

Niss hated that he was crying, or he would, if he was consciously aware that he was. All he could feel was pleasure. The tears didn’t register, his own words didn’t register.

“Please Penny! Let me cum!”

“Since you asked so nicely, you can cum.” The snake said.

He stroked the spider’s cock once and Niss came. He shot ropes of sticky, white cum onto his and Pen’s chests. The snake came inside the spider, unable to withstand the tight velvet of the spider’s ass squeezing him so tightly.

The collapsed to the bed, panting. Pen wrapped around his little spider. He gently kissed the spider’s tears away and held him until they both fell asleep,


	27. Coming untouched

“Pen! Please touch me!”

“I want you to cum from just my cock Niss.”

The spider moaned at that. He could feel every inch of Pen’s large dick as it thrust into him. Every slide against his prostate was like heaven. 

“H-harda!” The spider cried.

Pen delivered. He sped his thrusts up. The snake pulled the spider’s thighs up around his waist. The new angle had Niss seeing stars. Every thrust sent Pent’s large dick barreling into that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Niss moaned. His back arched prettily. The petite spider clung to the snake, holding on for dear life as Pen thrust even harder. The spider pulled himself as close as he could to the snake. Their bodies slid against each other as they both tried to get impossibly closer. 

Pen’s sharp nails dug into the hips, his grip was bruising. The snake’s tail wrapped around them both, pulling the spider even closer and creating a cocoon around them.

Pen’s thrusts were getting irregular. He was close. If the desperate sounds the smaller male was making were any indication, so was Niss. 

The spider’s cock strained between their bellies, occasionally rubbing Pen’s second dick. One final thrust was all it took to tip the spider over the edge. He came with a desperate cry of Pen’s name. His cock spurted ropes of milky white between them.

Pen moaned at the sudden tightness. It was amazing. He too went over the edge. The cock inside the spider poured the snake’s hot seed deep into the spider. The cock between their bodies coated their bellies in even more cum.

Pen gently cleaned their seed from between them and held his spider close.


	28. First time

Niss had never done this before.

A relationship or sex. Not with a man, or a woman for that matter. It was all new to him. He knew nothing of what to do.

What he did know was that there was no one he would rather do it with than Pen. The snake was always so gentle with him, so he trusted Pen.

He was laid naked on the bed while Pen kissed his neck. He moaned in pleasure when he felt the serpent suck gently. He arched as Pen gently rubbed and massaged the spider’s ass.

He grabbed the lube and gently rubbed the spider’s hole, his tail coming to wrap securely around the arachnid. Niss arched his back and moaned when a finger breached his hole.

It was good. So, so good. Better than the spider had ever anticipated. Especially when Pen crooked his fingers. Niss saw stars.

A few moments later, Niss had a large cock inside him. He moaned every time Pen moved. 

“I love you Nissy.” Pen said.

“I— ah!— love ya too. Oh god Pen! Harda! Please!” The spider cried.

“Oh Niss!” Pen said.

“Ahhh!” Niss screamed as he came.

“Oh fuck! Niss!” 

The snake came inside the spider, squeezing gently. He pumped the spider full of his hot seed.

“Mmm, Nissy. Are you ok?” Pen asked tiredly.

Niss was snuggled into the snake’s chest, purring quietly. 

“Mhm.”

“Heh. Sweet dreams dear.” He chuckled lightly.

“Mmm, sweet dreams —mmm— Pen-ny.” Niss slurred sleepily.

Pen kissed the spider gently. He fell asleep purring lovingly, with his spider wrapped in his protective embrace.”


End file.
